rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
John Charles
John Charles is one of the two main antagonists of Rabbids Invasion (alongside Gina Xenson). He is a man that always changes his job. His main goal as of his job as a scientist is to use the rabbids as research material to grant him fame and fortune (as is his partners), no matter how much he hurts the rabbids. Appearance In his first few appearances,Jon had a a brown mustache and brown hair on his side,these were later made to orange and he was given glasses and all white clothes ,however by the time the third season aired he was later given an orange and blue jacket so he could stay warm in the Arctic South Pole. Personality Jon is more carefree compared to his coworker,he also embraces the Rabbids in certain episodes,however just like his partner, John is a greedy person who wants to be famous at the cost of the Rabbids getting either hurt, or their friendship torn apart. John in truth doesn't really care about them at all. Calling them stupid creatures. It is later revealed in Season 3 that he is a narcisstic and cruel. As he wanted to humiliate and hurt the rabbids just to impress his boss. Appearances Season 1 In all of those episodes he and Jessica test the rabbids to see what will happen, however during the last N°98000 he wanted the rabbid to do the tests right. His first job is being a tower control boss of an airport in Runway Rabbids where he is the main antagonist. In that episode he and his assistant Brian tried to capture the rabbids at the airport but constantly fail, at the end they capture the rabbids but when they open the truck which seemingly had cages they find a pile of tennis balls which falls on them. His second job is being a security guard in Elevatorus Rabbidinus where he is just a background character. His third one is being a photographer in Until Rabbids Do You Part where he is the main villain again. He tries to take a picture of the wedding couple but the Rabbids keep distracting him. He then keeps attacking them and at the end, when the rabbids hit him he seemingly goes insane and starts madly taking pictures even if he's on the floor. He returns as the villain in Museum Rabbids where he is a security guard again. Here he is a security guard of a museum but he only sleeps, while the rabbids draw all over the masterpiece section, he then wakes up and tries to stop them but constantly fails, at the end the rabbids draw all over him and hide, and his boss comes in. His boss thinks he did the mess, so he grabs his ear and drags him away saying that he is going to clean up the mess or he is going to guard the toilets. His fourth job is being a scientist (see Scientist) and is along with Gina the main antagonist of the N°98000 episodes, but in the fourth one he wanted the rabbid to beat the tests. In The Rabbid Who Fell to Earth, he is still a scientist but isn't partners with Gina. He is the main antagonist again. In Rabbid Dreams he is partners with Jessica again. His first name John is revealed here. However in this episode Jessica calls him john which is his middle name. They are the main antagonists again. He appears with Gina as the main antagonists of the newer N°98000 episodes. In Rabbid Like Me He and Gina go on a mission. He dreeses up as a rabbid. He tries to bond in with the rabbids, he talks in a stupid language and the rabbids think he's saying something sad. He then does everything the rabbids do. He later nearly get's uncovered but does something stupid every time. They again do stupid stuff. At the end John himself becomes crazy and Gina gets arrested from Jacques Garrett. In Rabbid Tummy Rumble he is seen again. Season 2 In Being Rabbids he switches brains with the rabbid. Only to return to his own body in the second part and accidentally switches the rabbids brain with Gina this time. He and Gina would later star in future episodes that take place before this mishap. He and Gina then serve as the main antagonists of more Lab episodes, where they try to use the rabbids to earn themselves money and fame. But this keeps failing. In Being Rabbid-part 2 John is tryng to fix his situation but the rabbids make him the new leader due to him able to talk normaly, he decides to leave them in order to fix his situation but the rabbids do not want him to leave, while Gina suffers with the rabbids inside Gina's body. But soon Gina manages to get John to the lab, which gives him the chance to explain everything. A big disaster then begins as Jessica overloads his machine and electrocutes herself, John and the rabbid. In the end John get's his body back, but then the rabbid and Jessica switch places and she ends up being a rabbid. He serves as the main villain in the Season 2 three-part finale, Rabbid of the Third Kind, The Pact of the Super Rabbids and On the Rabbid Trail. In the lab, John tries to prove to Gina that there are more kinds of rabbids, with the third kind being the intelligent one. He tries to do this through a donut test. However, the experiment fails and Gina is left unimpressed by John's work. Angered, he decides to prove his theory by using his own gadget (improved this time) to increase the rabbids's intelligence without him being present. It seems to be working, until the gadget overloads and instead of making the rabbids intelligent it causes their biological state to be changed. Causing them to obtain superpowers. Finally free from the scientists, the three rabbids fly out of the lab into the city. Whilst John decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, the Rabbids, now free with superpowers, decide to check out their new abilities and put them to good use. However, instead of helping people like they think they are, they are scaring them and causing a panic. Soon this matter get's even worse when the USA president makes a contract in which all countries are to sign in order for the rabbids to be taken down. Finally, the situation goes to rock bottom when John pulls out a powerful stunning gun and decides to hunt down the rabbids and imprison them in his lab once again. In his plane, the USA President is ready to sign the contract that will have their forces attack the rabbids. However, before he can do so, the three rabbids accidentally crash into his plane. Here he realizes that the rabbids are not a threat, they're just really stupid. However, his team (and John) mistake this crashing as an attack, so they decide to crash the plane to terminate the threat. They shoot out a missile that causes the plane to start falling down. The President, showing more of his athletic abilities, tries to get a parachutes for himself and the rabbids. But the rabbids don't understand and keep getting rid of the parachutes. Finally, the President falls out of the plane. However, the rabbids show their heroic side by saving his life. Impressed by their bravery, he calls back his order attack the rabbids and decides to let them peacefully leave. However, John doesn't take this seriously and pulls out his gun to stun the Rabbids and take them to his lab. Thankfully, his shot is backflired back at him. The Rabbids then leave. Season 3 In Rabbid Theory, John welcomes his boss to his lab and decides to show him his research on Rabbids as one of the most idiotic species to live in order to get recognition. To do this he abducts three rabbids, one of them being the Ancestor, in order to humiliate and hurt them to show that they are worthless. He manages to eliminate the first two rabbids easily. However, the Ancestor doesn't give up without a fight. He beats all of John's challenges and even lures him to the testing chamber. They engage in a game of chess in which the Ancestor wins. John then decides to beat him at a sport- Basketball, in order to prove the ancestor is dumb like the others. He even goes as far as to taunt the ancestor. However, his boss realizes that Lapinibernatus is indeed smart, and how cruel John is. So he finally does something by kicking John out of the lab and into the Rabbids junkyard, while keeping Lapinibernatus as a partner. In Being Rabbids part 3, we pick up where we left off in the last part. Gina's mind has switched with a rabbids. John tries to fix it but instead accidentally throws Gina down the pipes and into the rabbid Junkyard. There she meets Lapinibernatus, who instantly falls in love with her. He proves to her that he is an intelligent rabbid who can understand her. Whilst hiding the other rabbids from her, he helps her and tries to impress her as much as he can. Soon, Gina creates a machine that will make her human again. She then offers Lapinibernatus to become human with her so they can be together. However, just then, John jumps down the pipes, knocks out Lapinibernatus and takes Gina. With Lapinibernatus's heart broken. Gina is then restored to normal and angrily beats John up for not listening to her when she pleaded him to take Lapinibernatus as well. In Rabbids at the Edge of the World, he and Gina have taken a job doing research at an research station in Antarctica where they presume they will be far away from any Rabbids. However when two Rabbids stumble on their research station, John tries to convince Gina that there is a Rabbid in Antarctica (unaware their are two). Though Gina doubts John at first, thinking the cold is causing him to hallucinate, however when she finds one of the Rabbids stealing John's popsicles, she is forced to admit he was right. In Rabbid Treasure, while Gina is busy counting penguin eggs, John is left in charge of the research station, though his only concern is a deliver of Crackos cereal as he had eaten their last box. However unbeknownst to him the Female Rabbid and a Rabbid Cowboy are following what they believe is a treasure map (actually it is a maze activity on the back of an old krackos box) had come to Antarctica using the TV Time Machine. The map eventually leads them to John's Crackos delivery, which they steal, taking a toy Treasure Chest prize they find in one of the boxes. In Rabbid Heatwave Part 1, Relationships Gina Although she is his boss, John truly has little care for her, as he constantly plots behind her back. He even refuses to share the same reaction as her, rather he becomes very annoyed. However, he is still willing to save her when she becomes a rabbid. Rabbids Due to their strange biology, he is interested in what the Rabbids have to offer, but his attempts to become famous at the price of the Rabbids getting constantly hurt keeps failing. He later admits himself that the rabbids are useless and even tries to prove it later on. Habitat Name: John Charles Voiced by: David Gasman Friends: Gina Xenson (one sided), Brian (formerly), Rabbids (occasionally) Enemies: Rabbids, Lapinibernatus, Gina Xenson (one sided) Nicknames: Scientist, Tower Control Boss, Security Guard, Photographer, Cody. Weapons: his gadgets Quote: Magnificent, they're all equally stupid. Commanders: Gina Xenson (occasionally) Trivia * John is the main antagonist of Rabbids Invasion- The Interactive TV show, since he has the same role as in the show. * John has the most amount of jobs through out the series Gallery 17.jpg 3aa69f4076089745ca0a5ed68e93a9cfd1d4f384.jpg 21f640f00-1.jpg|John Charles holding his Moron-O-Meter Stun Gun 81GJJkHjhFL.jpg 81o7MzBmeRL.jpg 813V9Y9BgHL.jpg 81VBkTkrwGL.jpg 2 86239.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion